


Favorite Colors

by frog_that_writes_bullshit (Frog_that_writes)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Multi, just some silly fluff y'all, polyninja - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/frog_that_writes_bullshit
Summary: The boys realize they don't actually even like their gi colors





	Favorite Colors

"Y'know," Nya spoke suddenly, voice slightly raised over the sounds of the video game currently occupying her brother and his lightning controlling boyfriend's attention. "I don't think I ever see you guys wearing clothes in 'your color's except for your gis."

"That's a little random," Kai laughed. "And, obviously we wear clothes in our colors. They're our favorites!"

"Actually," Zane mused. "I'm not fond of the color white during average day-to-day activities. It is very easy to stain while I am cooking, and Jay has informed me the color makes me look 'washed out.'" Jay nodded sagely. 

"Yeah, the pink is a way better look for you," he said, gesturing the pastel pink sweater his robotic boyfriend was wearing. "I don't really hate blue though. I just think I look better is yellow."

"That's because you're our little ball of sunshine," Cole flirted with a wink. Nya made a show of fake gagging while Jay blushed.

"Well what about you Cole? Any opinions on the color black?" She asked. 

"I like that it hides stains, but it's so boring," he complained. "I like wearing dark colors like purple though, so close enough."

"Wow, am I the only one that actually likes my gi color?" Kai asked incredulously. 

"You're wearing black right now," Jay argued. The video game was long since abandoned, and a 'game over!" screen was loudly displayed with flashing letters. 

"So? Just because I happen to not be wearing it right now doesn't mean it's not my favorite color."

"Actually, I do not believe I have seen you wearing a color besides black outside of training in weeks," Zane chimed in. 

"Is Kai the fucking emo of our group?" Cole laughed. Kai began pouting.

"Just because I wear a lot of black doesn't mean I'm emo!"

"Sure, edgelord," Jay said simply, turning back to restarted the game. Kai made a frustrated noise. 

"I'm not emo! At least I wasn't literally a ghost once! That's the edgiest thing ever."

"Mhmm," Nya hummed, inwardly smirking at her annoyed brother.

"I'm used to working in a forge! You wear dark protective gear for that! Stop saying I'm emo." 

"If I am not mistaken the term 'emo' is an abbreviation for the word 'emotional.' I do believe one could call you emotional, Kai." Zane pointed out.

It was at this comment that Cole finally lost it and began laughing, which quickly caused the other three to follow him. Kai, though he made a show of pouting, eventually joined them.

"I still can't believe none of you even like your gi colors," Nya said.

"Well, what are your opinions on silver?" Jay asked.

"Kind of boring, though at least it goes with my eyes."

"Maybe we should ask Sensei for an update," Kai suggested. This caused another round of laughter in the room.

"Can you imagine his face?" Jay asked. "He would be so offended."

"Students," Cole started it what was a surprisingly good Wu impression. "Don't you know the colors of your uniforms are part of the sacred prophecy of the four ninja destined to protect the green ninja! You can not change fate because you are more of an autumn than a winter!" 

"That is likely a fair assessment of his reaction," Zane said. "Though I do believe it would involve more dizzying movements around the room." 

"Yeah," Nya agreed. "What's up with that?" 

"I think he's trying to co fuse us into submission," Jay suggested. "Like, we get all dizzy trying to follow him so we just agree with whatever he says."

"I kind of wish that didn't make sense." With a final grunt after this last statement, Kai's character beat Jay's causing a 'game over!' screen to appear once more, this one declaring player 1 to be the victor. 

"Ahh man!" The red head whined. "I thought I had you this time."

"In your dreams, sunshine."

"Okay! That's my cue to leave." Nya stood, clapping her hands together for emphasis. "No watching my brother flirt tonight, thank you very much. Good day!"

"Coward!" Kai called after her while Jay hid his blushing face in his hands.

"I do believe we should retire soon," Zane spoke. "In case Sensei really does come to collect us."

"Yeah, you're right," Cole sighed. "I'm going to check our closets first though. There's no way we don't own any clothes in our elemental colors right?"

Four drawer checks later revealed Cole to be wrong, and the four laughed probably for far too long into the night about the idea that they had genuinely not realized they never wore what was supposed to be their favorite colors

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll finish that proposal fic soon but for now take this shit


End file.
